


Uprising

by agressivePushover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Eridan is Captain of a Fleet, Helmsman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agressivePushover/pseuds/agressivePushover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helmsmen's spirits are sometimes fabeled to ghost around in their ships. But that's only a story... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising

You have been in hiding. Hiding away, Ahab's clutched close to your chest, your frame shaking. From fear or pain, you do not know. You had heard tales of helmsmen ghosting in their bodies, but... You had thought that they were only just that: stories. Oh, how wrong you were. Stupid, stupid you, still blaming it on faulty equipment, even when the technicians had confirmed that everything was normal, always skeptical, always doubtful. Stupid, stupid, *stupid* you.

The problems started maybe a week ago. It had been little things at first; small, insignificant things that no one would notice. A slight temperature change here. A tiny lull in speed there. Nothing major, nothing important. Yes. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Then, the lights had started flickering. That was about when the rumors started. Rumors about the ship being haunted, about the helmsman still having consciousness... You had told them to keep quiet about that, that those were things of old wives tales, completely fictional. "Impossible," You had said. "They're just shells... Just shells. Long gone. There's no way that any part of them could survive." No troll part of them, anyway. No troll part at all...

The first major malfunction had been during a battle. The ship had gotten hit only once, and yet it had barely managed to limp away. The technicians checked. Said everything was ship shape. You remember them joking a bit about that. You remember scoffing.

Oh, what a fool you were (Such a fool, such a hilariously pathetic little fool!).

You think the voices had started after the next incident. The ship had completely shut down right in the middle of a battle. You had checked the helmsman block. Nothing was going wrong. All was well. But then... You could hear laughing. Faint, soft chuckles, mocking you, taunting you. You had ripped open the panel it seemed to be coming from... Nothing. Nothing there. Nothing at all. "You're just hearing things, Ampora." "There's nothing wrong, just forget about it."

Half your crew is dead. No one is safe. You can hear his soft laughter dripping from the walls, ringing in your ears, pounding in your skull...

You're name is Eridan Ampora, and you are captain of one of the best fleets in the galaxy.

Today was the day that your helmsman began his uprising.

Today was the day that you began to lose your mind.


End file.
